


Athens University

by bornforwar_archivist, Tali_Sarah



Series: Athens High [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah
Summary: By TaliThe Gang in University (sequel to Athens High).





	Athens University

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did. They belong to someone else. But then again who wants to take the blame for, India, Chin, Hope, The one Evil God, Ares being a moron when it comes to Xena, EVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, don't sue, please?  
> Authors note: Read Athens High first. I know only little about the American school system so I am using what little I know and combining it with the little I know about the Australian school system. I really should pay more attention in class. Also I don t know when this story will get funny, I have to address the depressing matters first.
> 
> Gabby Bashing: Have I written anything without Gabby bashing?
> 
> Herc bashing: Oh yes. I am so sorry but I really was in the mood to make Herc out like a little child. Again I apologize.
> 
> Violence: About the same as last time. Some Joxer abuse on behalf of Gabrielle.
> 
> What's happened since last time: We all graduated with great marks. Hercules and Iolaus announced they were moving in together, Callisto and Autolycas became a permanent item shortly after senior prom, and well, the couple we thought were meant to be, broke up. Ares moved away with his family and started at one of Corinth's top Colleges. The fab four, Xena, Callisto, Ephiny and myself stayed in Athens.

"It's one week into summer break, what do you want to do girls?"  Gabrielle asked with excitement dripping from her voice.

"Stay at home, eat a lot and forget I ever existed."  Xena answered deadpan.

"Okay.............. Not exactly what I was hoping but................" 

"Lets go to that new resort in Amphipolis." Callisto suggested.

"Sounds okay to me. Xena, Ephiny?" 

"Yeah, lets do that." Ephiny agreed.

"Xena?" 

"Fine." 

"YAY!" three girls shouted in unison

Xena sat there less than enthusiastic. It was the 1 year anniversary of Ares moving away, and her friends knew it. They were trying to keep her mind off it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joxer, Auto, Herc and Iolaus had left for Corinth that week to visit Ares, although they didn't tell Xena that.

"Come on mate, we have to do something for break. Hey, that rhymes."  Joxer smiled at how smart he was, Ares just glared at him.

"Let's go to that new resort in Amphipolis, it's supposed to be soooooooooo cool."  Our big, dumb, demigod of a hero suggested. (sorry to all those Herc lovers)

"I bet there will be lots of hot girls there."  Iolaus was silenced with a glare from Hercules.

"What? I was trying to encourage Ares. He can check them out and I can check out their shoes."  Hercules smiled, sometimes Iolaus was too smart for his own good.

  "I don't want to check out any hot girls."  Ares voiced.

*Flashback*

  "You are no good for my daughter." Cyrene screamed.

  "Hey wait a minute! Are you saying my son is no good for your gold digging daughter?" 

Xena sat in her bedroom crying with Aphrodite hugging her.

  "I hate them all. I hate them!"  Xena cried.

  "So do I hon, so do I."  Aphrodite soothed. It didn't do any good, the screaming between the so-called mature adults didn't stop.

*Currant time*

Ares was snapped away from his horrible memories by Auto who was starting to get worried about his mate.

  "I know it's been a year since you saw Xena, but you have to get over it. Nothing can be done. The best thing you can do is try to forget her."  Autolycas advised. He looked at his good friend with pity. He had just given advice that he didn't agree with.

  "Yeah, forget about Xena, who needs her!" Herc encouraged.

  "I do. I need her beautiful baby blues, beautiful voice, face..............." 

  "We've lost him."  Joxer butted in.

Ares snapped out of his little world.

  "Okay, lets go to that resort." 

Iolaus, Herc and Auto all stared at Ares in shock. One minute he was pining over his lost love and the next wanting to go to a resort. They all sighed, maybe it was for the best.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
 "Who wants to get a milk free, sugar free cafe latte?" 

  "If you take away the milk it's just coffee Gabrielle."  Xena informed her best friend.

"Who wants some no salt butter fat free popcorn?"  Gabrielle tried again.

The three remaining girls just stared at her like she had gone mad.

"FINE! You think of something to do." 

  "How about pack? We're leaving in a couple of days. I say we start now."  Xena pointed out.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four guys arrived at the resort to meet the glances of adoring woman. The woman at the desk resembled Gabrielle.

  "Hi, I'm Sunny Day (sound familiar?) how may I help you?" 

  "We have reservations under the name Studly."  Ares informed the way too perky girl who was obviously high on something illegal.

  "Ahhh, here it is, Studly. One villa with four bedrooms, kitchen, three bathrooms, and various other things I am sure you already know about. Here are the keys, I hope you enjoy your stay, villa 23." Sunny Day handed Ares the key.

The four guys made their way to the highly over priced villa down the curving path and past the exotic plants.

  "Hey Ar, why did you get four bedrooms? Herc and I will be sharing a room." 

  "In case you guys have a fight." 

  "Thanks for the faith in our relationship man." 

  "No probs."    
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabrielle was staring in the mirror. Today was the day they left for their holiday. She turned to Xena who was sitting and watching Gabrielle do whatever in Tartarus she was doing.

  "Xena, we leave in an hour, come with me to get my hair cut?" 

Xena's mouth fell open. Gabrielle cut her precious hair? She must be delusional.

  "Are you sure you are feeling okay?" Xena asked, concerned.

  "Yeah! I want a new look and Athens Girl says short or really long is in. Since my hair is in between I'll get it cut." 

  "It's your choice." 

  "Come on then." Gabrielle dragged her more than reluctant friend out the door.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four stunning girls arrived at the resort with Gabrielle constantly looking at her compact mirror.

  "I look really cute."  Gabrielle kept on telling herself.

They walked up to the reception desk. They were greeted by a girl with a name tag reading.............................

  "Hi I'm Krissy, how may I be of service?" 

  "Villa booked under the name Bubbles." 

  "Yes, you are in villa number 24. Just follow the path and you'll come to it." 

  "Thank you." 

  "No problem."    
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The guys were looking around what was to be their home for the next two weeks.

  "Look guys, little soaps."  Hercules jumped up and down with a silly grin on his face.

Ares patted his stupid half brother on the shoulder while giving his condolences to Iolaus.

  "I am so very sorry for you little man." 

  "Why?" Iolaus asked clue less as ever.

  "Cause your significant other is really stupid."  Ares looked as Hercules who was smiling at all the pretty soaps.

  "Very, very sorry." 

Iolaus stood there until Ares comment started to make sense, by then of course Ares had already walked away.

  "Hey!"    
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joxer had gone for a walk when he ran into a very attractive short woman with a really cute haircut.

  "Joxer?" 

  "Gabrielle?" 

  "What are you doing here?" 

  "Here with the guys, I love your hair." 

  "Thanks." 

  "You look really cute." 

Gabrielle just smiled at him.

  "I'm here with Xena, Callisto and Ephiny." 

 "I'm here with Ares, Herc, Auto and Lolly." 

  "Lolly?" 

  "Yeah, Iolaus." 

  "Ares and Xena, same resort. A plan is forming. What villa are you in?" 

  "Ah, 23." 

  "We're in 24. I gotta go hon, see ya." 

  "But Gabby." Out of nowhere a purse came flying at Joxer and hit him on the head, he fell over and curled up in the fetal position.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  "Cally, Cally. Come here."

  "What is it Gabrielle?" 

  "Ares and the guys are in the villa next to us. I feel a plan for matchmaking forming." 

  "Do you think that is the greatest idea?" 

  "Why not?" 

  "Well when his parents told him either Xena or the money he took the money, it s pretty shallow if you ask me. If your idea were meant to be he wouldn't have loved money more than her." 

  "You have a point. I reckon he was gonna make a whole lot of money then come back for Xeenie." 

  "Gabrielle, what's with the nicknames?" 

  "Oh, my pumpkin wumpkin pookie called Iolaus Lolly and it got me thinking." 

  "Your what?" 

  "Joxer." 

Callisto took a look at her friend, circled her and felt Gabrielle's forehead for a fever.

  "You feel alright to me, maybe I'll ask Xena." 

  "Xeenie."  Gabrielle corrected.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  "Hey Herc, guess what." 

  "What?" 

  "Xena, Gabrielle, Callisto and Ephiny are in the villa next door." 

Hercules ears perked up.

  "Really?" 

  "Yep." 

  "A plan is forming, I'm gonna see the girls, don't tell anyone else." 

  "Okay." 

Hercules knocked on the girl's door and Callisto answered.

"Hi Herc." 

"Is Xena here?" 

"No. She just went far a walk." 

"Good, can I come in?" 

"Sure."   Callisto opened the door further so Herc could get in.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xena sat in the bubbling water just relaxing. She had finally gotten Ares out of her mind.

"No more Ares! Ares bad, very bad. Ares very...........cute. No damn Xena, pull yourself together. Ares evil, left you for money. Bad man.  Damn!" It took her an hour to get Ares out of her mind and that lasted for a whole four seconds.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ares sat in the steam room thinking.

"No, don't think about her. Bad, very bad. Wait a minute, I'm the bad one. I left her for money. She's sweet, innocent, I'm the evil party, evil. Even Aphrodite told me off for leaving Xena. Oh Gods, what have I become."  Ares tried to focus on something else, but he kept seeing Xena's face when he told her he was breaking up with her. Hurt, anger, betrayal, that's all those beautiful eyes held. The love and caring had been gone, they were only blue pools of stone. She didn't even cry, according to his sister who stayed with her, she waited until he was clear of the house then broke down.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"I am going to get over him. He hurt me too much."  Xena decided. She missed him, and loved him, but she couldn't trust him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"I have to except I am an ass."    
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Xena stepped out of the spa and wrapped a towel around herself.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Ares left the steam room and made his way back to his villa.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Xena was walking down the path when she ran into someone exiting the steam room.

"Oh, I'm sorry." 

"No, I am."  Just then they both looked up and saw who the other was.

"YOU!"  Xena said with venom in her voice.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Xena? I didn't know you were here." 

"Go to ..........." 

"How are you?" 

"Hell!" 

Xena slapped him, kicked him in the leg and walked off. She left a stunned Ares, who was trying his best not to take her in his arms, standing on the path with a very sore leg and cheek.

For the rest of summer break they didn't see each other, then the holidays were over and they made their way back to Athens for most of the gang and  back to Corinth for Ares.  Then the awful news came for Ares, his death was just around the corner, his main subject was being transferred to Athens top university, exactly where Xena was. His parents insisted he go, Aphrodite just gave him a look that could kill. He was pretty sure there was a hidden message in that look, somewhere along the line of ‘you hurt her, touch her, you even talk to her, I will kill you myself'. Xena and Aphrodite had become good friends and saw each other on a regular basis, Aphrodite had a boyfriend in Athens she visited a lot.  So Ares packed his bags and was shipped off to live in a dorm just a couple of hundred meters away from Xena.  He was lucky, the guy Joxer had been sharing with dropped out and Ares happened to get his place. So far it was pretty good, he was sharing a room with his best friend, Xena had no idea he was there and his new lecturer was pretty cool. He had yet to go to any other classes though, and what was in store for him was gonna hurt, a lot.

Xena was talking to Xandra, a girl in one of her classes about an assignment, when all of the sudden Xandra pointed out a really hot guy that had just entered with Gabrielle's boyfriend. Xena almost dropped her tray. There with Joxer was none other than her scum bag of an ex. Aphrodite hadn't mentioned Ares coming to Athens, but then again she hadn't talked to 'Dite in the last week or so. Joxer was going to hurt, along with Ares and anyone else who knew. If she had to take down the whole student body she would. Then Gabrielle entered behind Joxer, she spotted Ares and started hitting them both over the head with her purse. The whole cafeteria burst out laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Although Xena thought Joxer should hurt he didn't need to be yet again humiliated infront of everybody, so she decided to save him. Xena grabbed Gabrielle and pulled her out of the cafeteria by her purse leaving a very stunned Ares and Joxer behind.

"Xena, he was about to crack, why did you stop me?"

"Gabrielle you can't punish Joxer just because he's friends with Ares."

"Why not?"

"Because……. I have to be friends with Ares, it's the only way I am going to feel better."

"Huh?" Gabrielle looked at Xena like she had just gone mad.

"I have to become friends with him so he trusts me, then I am gonna get Dite to help me crush him." Xena started to get a little to excited over that idea, Gabrielle hit her with her purse. "Ow, hey, quit it!"

Meanwhile Ares and Joxer made their way outside just in time to see Gabby hit Xena. They looked at each other before bursting out laughing , the look that Ares received from Xena wiped the smile right off of his face. She not only looked angry but completely heart broken, then she smiled and walked up to him. By this time Ares was starting to get more than a little scared.

"I know we have had our differences, you left me for money and all, but we should be friends." Xena smiled again, a sight that used to delight him now scared him half to death. He knew what Xena was capable of and knew it wasn't pretty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Corinth Aphrodite was pacing around her bedroom. "I should have let Xena know he was coming. Oh by Zeus boxer shorts, the ones with the little love hearts, boy did I screw up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xena sat on her bed writing in a little book titled, ‘101 Different Ways to Crush Your Ex's Heart'. She was marking pages with good torture techniques.

"Hot poka's, hmmm.....not painful enough. Oh I like this one, tie victim to giant cross, break legs, nail hands and feet to cross, wait, is this a Roman book?" Xena looked at the cover and the name of the author, Julius Caesar, then went back to the book.

Gabrielle walked into the room she shared with Xena to find her best friend sharpening a very big sword. Laying around her was various weapons. Daggers, knives, sharp things Gabrielle didn't know the name of. Xena was starting to scare her.

"Hey Xe, how are you?"

"Same as I was when you left ten minutes ago, perfectly fine."

"Are you in a sane state of mind?"

Xena just laughed, in a way to happy cheerleader way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ares was sitting in the campus cafe studying when he saw Xena approaching. He quickly downed his coffee for fear of having Xena and hot liquid to close to each other and his face, coffee burns you know. She casually walked up to him and sat down.

"Hey Ares, what you doing?" She smiled sweetly.

"Ah...just studying." He replied caution clearly evident in his voice and face.

"I really wish you wouldn't be so uptight around me, it's like you think I am plotting revenge of something." Xena smiled again and Ares laughed, when he looked up at Xena her face had turned deadpan. This kinda scared him yet again.

"Oh well, I better get going. Just one question?"

"Yes Xena?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

" I suppose it's a stupid question, enough dinars to fill the world or little me." Xena laughed bitterly and left Ares there going over their conversation in his mind.

"What have I done." Ares asked himself.

"I don't know you tell me." Callisto came up behind Ares and startled him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Callisto."

"Why so down? I just saw Xena leave, does our little Princess have anything to do with your mood?"

"Yeah."

"You are so in love. I'd be careful, I think she is planning something big, painful and embarrassing just for you. I got that idea from the Roman torture book and various sharp poking things in her room.

"What do you suggest I do?"

"I think you know what you have to do."

"I do?"

"Flowers, chocolates, big fat diamond, and a very long, poetic, romantic, ‘I'm sorry' speech and poem. That's a start, but this is Xena we are talking about, expect to get your butt kicked the first couple of times." Callisto smiled at her friend and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Callisto."

"No probs." She smiled and left Ares to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aphrodite was flirting with the cute postman when he handed her a letter from Xena. She quickly went home to read it in private.

 _Dear Dite,_   
_How are you? I am planning on hurting Ares big time, you wanna come and help?_

_Love you friend Xena, hoping to see you soon._

Dite didn't have to think about it a whole lot, she wanted to make sure it was painful for her dear brother. So she packed her backs and caught the express chariot to Athens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xena was sitting on her bed reading one of Gabby's many scrolls when there was a knock at the door. She got up and answered it and was greeted by the site of Ares.

"Hi Xe." He smiled briefly, the look on her face made him turn serious.

"Hello Ares, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk."

"Come in."

Ares came in and sat on Gabrielle's bed, he shifted uncomfortably. Xena sat on her bed across from him. She pushed the crossbow under the bed with her toe, hoping he hadn't seen. But Ares had spied the weapon and his eyes nearly jumped out of his head. Xena's response was one of her innocent looks.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Oh yeah...Um.....Xena....I.....shouldn't have come."

"Finish what you started Ares."

"I still love you. I will always love you, you have to know that."

" I do know. I still love you too but I don't trust you, what is love when there is no trust?"

Ares didn't have a reply for that one, he just kinda sat there playing with a pillow on Gab's bed. There was a knock at the door which Xena got up to get. She opened the door for him to see none other then his sister, Dite. They were planning something, he could see it in his sisters face. "Why hello brother dear. How are you on the beautiful day?" Dite smiled all too sweetly. "Just leaving. Bye Xe, bye Dite." With that Ares left as fast as he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Callisto, Gab, Joxer, Ephiny, Hercules, Iolaus and Auto sat around a table in the library.

"We have to do something about Ares and Xena. I saw Aphrodite earlier, whatever Xena is planning it's gonna be soon." Callisto informed everyone.

"How about this........." Joxer suggested.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xena and Ares were not a happy couple of people, it was freezing in the freezer. Their so-called ‘friends' had locked then in there about a minute ago. Xena refused to go anywhere near Ares, the idea of sharing body warmth on one hand made her want to throw up and the other jump him so fast he didn't know what hit him. He had been trying, it wasn't his fault his parents took him away, he didn't have a big say in the matter, his father was one scary man.

Ares so wanted to go and hold her, one cause he was freezing to death and the other he loved her so much. Slowly he inched closer to her.

Xena saw him moving ever so slowly over to her, she just looked at him. _"What is he doing? No he can't come over here! It's hard to hate him normally, it'll be even harder with his arms rapt around me. Bad Xena, don't think those things."_

 _"I wonder if she'll let me near her? I may as well try."_ Ares finally got over to Xena and looked at her closely before speaking.

"Ah.......maybe we should share body heat, is that okay with you? Cause if we don't we might freeze to death."

Xena slowly nodded her head, she could do this. She would succeed, then his arms rapt around her and all thought of hating him went poof. She loved him, she wanted to be with him, if she felt like this she could forgive him. (After all she forgave Gab after all those bad things she did.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Today was the big day, they had all graduated last month and were waiting for the dream of two great friends to come true, well one of there dreams. They all cheered as the ribbon was cut and Xena and Ares kissed. Today was the official opening of Hercules and Iolaus' Bridal Shop.

Xena was being fitted for her dress, a beautiful cream gown. This was gonna be fun, being a bridesmaid for Gabrielle and Joxer. Who knows, maybe her and Ares were next.

 

The End


End file.
